Potter! We're in the future
by CharmHallow14098
Summary: Christmas Holidays for the Weasleys and Potters. What happens when five people just appear in front of your house bickering. Take them in your house? Thats what happens here. A mix of Post Hogwarts, Marauders and The Next Generation.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did would I be writing ****fan****fiction?**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Normal ! Think Again !

It was a normal Christmas Holiday at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. At least as normal it was in the Potter - Weasley family. It all started with a very angry Rose Weasley, A pink Scorpius Malfoy, and a green James Potter...covered with yellow polka dots.

Let's explain shall we?

Neville was in the house putting up Mistletoe. Rose and Scorpius got under one and...well...you know what happened next. Rose got really pink and rushed off to Neville To ask Why on Merlin's Pants did he put RED Mistletoe ? As expected Neville didn't have an Idea about what she was talking about. Rose was getting red on the ears too, when she turned around and saw James eavesdropping.

James definitely got to know that Rose is Epic at payback.

Afterwards when Harry had been pestered by Lily to go for a walk He met Dudley with his wife Joanne who had apparently come to apologize. They all had gone back together to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

_At not quite at the same time_

"Potter! What are you doing? Oh ...Black you're here too ..that makes me more suspicious now-"

"Silly Lily !" cried Sirius.

"Padfoot, Shut Up. And Lily we're not doing anything. Hey! No need to give me that look." said James.

"Besides, Lily, It's Christmas Holidays!" said Remus popping up from nowhere.

"Speaking of which..." Said The Marauders Together (Peter had popped up from behind Lily)

"Oh! No!" said Lily while she started running. She turned around and saw the Marauders were just behind her. and stepped on something. When she stopped and looked at the sole of her shoe. She saw shards of broken Glass. The Marauders had caught up to her now, and Sirius as the idiot he was picked up the thing, while Remus and Lily told him not to, which resulted in turning the thing whatever it was. They all felt a pull in their waists and ended in front of... Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Hey! why are we here?" asked Sirius who was surprised why on Earth did they end up in front of his family house. "I don't know what happened Padfoot, but I don't like it." Said James who was getting worried.

"I know...why would we end up in front of Sirius's family house" Said Remus.

"You Idiots! I don't know what I was doing with you guys. We are here because of Black!"

"Hey!"

They spotted a dustbin nearby and checked it. They fished out a Newspaper and checked the Date. 'December 18th 2016

"What on Merlin's leg! "Cried everyone.

* * *

_Meanwhile  
_

'Crack' came a house elf interrupting everyone in the house. "Master Harry, There are five people outside, One girl who looks like Mistress Ginny, One who looks like Master Teddy, One who looks like you, and one who looks like Master Sirius, along with someone who looks like one of the Death Eaters that were with Miss Cissy and Miss Bella."

That got the rest of them moving. The adults all rushed outside, where the 5 had started arguing at the top of their voices. Harry went up to the five and said, " People, Whoever you are can we go inside the house?" and dragged them inside the house.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing dragging me into that house?" asked Sirius

"I think that I'm stopping you all from arguing on top of your voices!" replied Harry

By this time the kids had come to the living room, and Lily Junior who didn't understand what was going on pointed at Sirius and said," Hey, That looks like Uncle Sirius but very small." "hey kiddo, I don't know who you are or how you know my name, but I am not Small!" Lily became very frightened when Sirius yelled that she went behind Ginny and murmured a 'Sorry'.

Harry didn't like anyone who yelled at his youngest child that he turned around sharply and stopped in his tracks when he saw that the guy really looked like Sirius. " Look, You look like someone I knew and you have a whole lot of explaining to do!"said Harry.

"I hate explaining. Let Lily and Remus do the explaining and what are you gasping at ?"

"Nothing" They replied


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks many people followed my story in 2 days! Review if you like the chapter or if you think it is short**

**Well... I didn't know that this many people would like my story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry potter (sob) I wish I own Sirius...**

**SB : Enough. You will never own me own me.**

**JKR : That is right I own Sirius Black.**

**CH14 : Everyone is against me...waaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**********SB :** I want to know who these Creepy stalkers are! Waaaaaaaaaa

* * *

Chapter 2

Introduction...or Interrogation? Creepy Stalkers!

"Well.?"asked Harry.

"Okay. My name is Sirius Black. Hey it is my name!" he said as Harry snorted in disbelief."She is Ms. Lily-Flower-" "Don't call me that"

"And that is Remmy, who likes Chocolates, and the one who isn't as irresistible as me is Mr. Prongs aka James Potter the arrogant toe-rag as Lily-Flower calls but she finally agreed to date him. Last but not least Wormtail aka Peter Pettigrew." Everyone's eyes hardened at this. There were mutterings of 'Traitor'. They were all waiting for Harry to say something but, Harry and Teddy were looking disbelievingly at the five.

"Yeah, Right!" They both said together." Why don't we ask a few questions? Lets see who you really are."

"Okay. I'm going to ask the so-called Sirius first. Sirius, what is your brother's full name?"

" Regulus Arctus Black"

"What is his position in the Quidditch Team?"

"Seeker"

"Okay... You look alike Sirius. Hmm... For the time being_ immobulus!"_

_" _Hey! He is our friend!"

"So? I'm an Auror." Replied Harry

"That doesn't give you the right to hex people when you want to."

Lily had murmured "look who is talking"

"It's my right when people come and claim they're people who are DEAD!"he muttered the former but shouted out the last

"WHAT! WHO'S DEAD?" "Oops." "Whoever you are... I am going to ask you about what you just told me after this Interrogation." said James

"Harry!" Chastised Hermione and Ginny.

"Moving on... Remus you're next." Said Teddy.

"Where do you hide your secret chocolate stash?"

" In the Room of Requirement." He answered.

" What is your greatest fear?"

" To have everyone know my furry little problem."

" Which is."

" I...I am a werewolf." He said bitterly waiting for the gasps and cries of 'dark creature' But none came.

"Okay. Lily you're next. Who are your best friends?" When James heard this he snorted and said" Save that Question for later, she has, hell lots of friends

" Marlene Mckinnon, Alice Prewett, Gwenog Jones,Hestia Jones, Mary McDonald and Dorcas Meadows."

" What would you do if Voldemort tried to kill one of them?" Some of them sighed when Harry asked that question.

" I would take the curse instead." She replied without a moment's thought

Harry sighed, "I have one more question for you, Who is your sister married to?" He asked.

Lily's eyebrows furrowed. "Tuney isn't engaged to anyone, but she is dating that fat Dursley, He looks like a whale." She said with discontent. The Marauders looked at her with confusion. Much to Lily's surprise, no one looked surprised at the name 'Dursley', but a fat blonde man with a child wrapped around his leg who was the spitting image of Tuney said, " Too true, that." While chuckling.

Harry turned to his father (not that his father knew that he was his father). "You're turn. I,ll save traitorous scum for last."

The Marauders gave cries of outrage at this. Everyone else ignored them.

"What is your animagus form, and show it to me." He said.

James looked shocked, but quickly changed into a stag and back. He flushed at Lily's disapproving glare, and looked shocked at everyone's neutral expressions.

"Next question, how long have you had a crush on Lily? Said Harry. Sirius looked discontent at still being immobilized.

James reddened, glancing towards a pink Lily. "First year." he muttered. All the members of the Ex- Order smirked, but non as hard as Harry. "Sorry," he said innocently. "Didn't quite catch that."

Ginny smothered a giggle. James looked irritated. This was a bit too much."I've liked her since first year."he said loudly.

While everyone else was preoccupied, the spell on our dear Snuffles had worn off and he shouted, "And Prongsie-pie didn't tell me until third year." he sniffed. "I have been betrayed"

"Drama Queen" Harry muttered.

" Hey! I'm still angry at you for immobilizing me... Better watch out, creepy stalkers." Said Sirius.

Harry smirked and said, " Give it your best shot."

Teddy turned to Wormtail and muttered something. Thick cords came and bound themselves to Peter. " You don't deserve to be a Marauder Wormtail." He spat out the last word.

While all this was going on Little Rose and Little Scorpius Got under the Mistletoe...again.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

"What." asked the child, okay the fourth year somewhat innocently.

Rose quickly kissed Scorp and said " Thanks!"

"Yay... Will you take off the spell now?" said James Junior

"No." she smirked in very Malfoy way hexed him so that he hat long wavy Jet black Hair and ran off.

"Hey! No fair

Ron was furious, "Rosie dear, why with him?" " If you didn't notice becaus of JAMES and I like him!"she said. "Well then young Malfoy. I agree with Rose that you are really nice and all that but you can only start dating her in third year okay?

Enough with that, state how you know all these stuff and how is there a Potter here named Harry of all the why Lucy looks young and why is he cheating on Cissy" said Sirius with one Scorpius was like "Lucy?"

" Hey I like the name Harry considered my grandfather's name was Harold." said Lily indignantly then after thinking she asked Teddy whose hair was a nice shade of blue, "why is your hair blue?" Teddy looked for Harry just to see him nod at him. Teddy then turned his hair in the correct shade of Remus' hair when Lily cried, " you are a Metamorphmagus. Oh I always wanted to meet one of your ki-". And James cried," You are Remus son in the future."

"Oh. James, I don't think I asked you to cut in when I speak." " Sorry, Lily love." replied James sheepishly.

"Okay...? Who is going to tell the Ferret? asked Ron

Tell me what Weasel? Ron Smirked and said "Your Son is dating my Daughter"

Before Draco could recite a long lecture which he had learnt before Sirius was like" This is Lucy?" Now Astoria had come up with Narcissa and Lucius so Narcissa asked Lucius "Lucius are you a dummy? and started poking him. Draco saw this and promptly fainted. "One Down-" said Astoria. "And 1 to go" finished Narcissa. At this Lucius also fainted. "One more down hmm...How many more to go?" At this Marauders plus Teddy,HArry and Astoria Started laughing.

* * *

**Hope you didn't mind the editing of the chapter. :)**


End file.
